The results of a power surge
by Kleo09
Summary: After the professor created new shields for Jean after her power surge she was ok, right? Wrong - read to find out how Jean is dealing with telekinetic fits in her sleep, trying to hide them from the others. While Ororo knows that something it's wing with her, but not knowing what.


Hello guys, that's my first fic in some time and it isn't finished yet, just as a warning in advance, and I'm really bad at uploading in time. But I already started the second chapter and the fic won't be any longer than two or three chapters (I think).

I really liked watching x-men evolution as a kid and Jean and Ororo were my favorite characters, so I thought why not writing a story about it.

English isn't my native language, so if you find grammar mistakes you've got two choices – keep them or point them out to me ;)

Well, enough of me babbling, enjoy reading :)

Disclaimer:

I don't own x-men evolution.

‚Annie!' Jean screamed waking up and jerking into a sitting position. Her hair was wild, her face pale and her skin sweaty and clammy.

It took the redhead a while to realize where she was, because she was floating in midair. Startled Jean let out a yelp and lost the grasp of her powers. With a loud thump she fell down on the floor.

'Ouch … not again …' she mumbled, while standing up and rubbing her sore backside. She was sure that there was a bruise forming already. Another one, cause she hadn't had enough of them all over her body.

The redhead sighed when she sat down on her bed. She leaned against the headboard and pulled her knees up, putting her chin on top of them.

Why was happing all of this now? Her life had gone so well. She got good grades at school, had great friends, mutant and non mutant, and a loving family (at least the one she had found at the institute). And, most important, she had had control over her powers.

But since her powers grew stronger some things changed. Of course she was still good at school and was loved by her friends and her adopted family. But the control she had of her powers slipped sometimes.

She often heard the thoughts of others in her head, at school and here in the institute as well. It was difficult enough when people were projecting, but now she heard them if they weren't. Not even the professor's shields were helping much.

When Jean was younger it happened all the time. She hadn't even been allowed to go to school or to go out of the institute in general, because she had barley any control over her powers at all. . When she had been in crowds, before the professor found her, she always felt like hundreds of voices were screaming in her mind. That's why she had lived pretty isolated for the first two years, after she arrived at the institute at the age of ten. In the beginning there just had been the professor, Logan, Hank, Ororo and herself. Sometimes she missed these times. Of course she loved the others, but she didn't like that she couldn't spend as much quality time with the professor or Logan or Hank, or especially Ororo. Being the only woman when Jean had arrived at the institute they had formed a special bond.

The redhead had spent a lot of time with the white haired weather witch. Ororo had always been there for her. She was there when she head a bad headache after a training session with the professor or when she had some minor wounds after training with Logan or whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on, after her parents had cancelled the plans to visit her once gain or also when she hurt herself while having a telekinetic fit.

Of course Ororo wasn't out of the world now, but booth of them hadn't that much time for each other. Jean had school and training at school. Not to mention all of the c-men stuff. And Ororo also had to deal with the younger girls that came to her when they needed advice. Some of them came even to Jean. So both of them just hadn't enough time.

Just then Jean remembered why she woke up in the first place, because she had had a nightmare. A nightmare about how her best friend died in her arms when they were both just 8 years old. They had been playing ball when the ball rolled on the street and Annie ran to get it. But she hadn't seen the car coming. Jean had only been able to scream a warning, but it had been to late. The car hit Annie, sending her flying a few meters, before she had landed on the sidewalk crumbled into a bloody mess. The driver hadn't even stopped. Jean had run toward Annie and fallen onto her knees beside her best friend. Jean shuddered when she remembered what happened then. Her powers awoke and she could hear Annies thoughts.

Tears started to gather in her emerald green eyes and she buried her head in her knees, starting to sob. She would never forget this.

*Jean, what happened?*

*Jean, … hurts … pain….*

*Jean … why cold? … summer … why I cold?*

The redhead had answered in her head, not even knowing what she was doing, but suddenly Annies voice had been growing more and more distant.

*Jean … where are …? Why … silent?*

Especially Annies last words or thoughts Jean would never be able to forget.

*Stay … scared … please stay … JEAN … don't leave!*

The little Jean back then had tried to follow her friend, which resulted that she had been in a coma for two years.

Jean started to sob louder when she remembered the time after she woke up. Her arms drew her knees closer to her, making herself as small as possible.

After waking up back then Jean had realized that her life would change forever. She had heard thousands of voices in her head and she had moved things without touching them, he telekinetic powers showing. It even happened in her sleep. And in the end her parents and her sister became afraid of her.

Jeans shoulders shook violently while she was sobbing. Would it start gain? Would she lose her adopted family too?

The redhead shuddered when she thought about her telekinetic fits she had at the beginning. It had happened in her sleep and she had hurt herself more than once. And now they started again. She already had bruises on her back and her stomach. Thankfully no one had noticed.

Jean stayed curled up with her knees drown up, her eyes staring ahead in the dark, until the first morning light shone into her room.

Finally she Jean moved, her limbs arching from sitting that long in a cramped position. She rolled her head from side to side, trying to get the stiffness away. She groaned silently in discomfort. With a look at the clock she realized that it was only 7am in the morning on a Saturday.

'Oh what a great way to start my weekend…' the redhead mumbled to herself and got up. She knew that she wasn't able to go back to sleep after such a dream.

Slowly Jean went to the bathroom. She felt like death swarmed over. And when she looked into the mirror she saw that she also looked like it. Her face was pale and blotchy, her eyes red from crying and her normally flaming red hair hung around her face lifelessly.

Quickly she washed her face with cold water, hoping that no one would be able to tell that she had been crying.

When the redhead looked into the mirror again she was relieved when she saw that her face didn't look blotchy anymore. Her eyes were still red, but she could blame that on durst or allergies later if someone asked.

When Jean was back in her room she changed into comfortable clothes – a hoody and jogging trousers. After pulling up her hair in a ponytail she gave one last, more or less satisfied, look in the mirror. At least she wasn't looking like death swarmed over anymore, even if you could still see the dark circles beneath her eyes and that her face was much to pale. Sighing she walked out of her room, hoping that no one was up at 7:15 am on a Saturday morning.

Jean felt relieved that the luck was on her side when she reached the kitchen to find it empty.

*Mh .. what am I going to eat for breakfast today?* the redhead thought to herself. She didn't really know what she wanted. She craved some comfort food, comfort food like … like granny's pancakes.

Yes, she was going to make herself pancakes after her granny's recipe. Her pancakes had always been the best when she had been feeling down as a child.

Smiling and slightly humming a sweet tone to herself Jean started to gather the ingredients. Just when she was crouching down, nearly crawling into the cupboard, a voice sounded behind her.

'Good Morning Jean. Why are you up so early?' Ororos voice sounded from the kitchen door. She was surprised when she saw the teens wiggling butt from behind. Normally she was the only one who got up that early on a Saturday morning. Especially not Jean, who loved to sleep in on the weekends. Furrowing her brows Ororo realized that something must be wrong and she would get at the bottom of this.

Jean didn't expect anyone else to be up yet and she jumped up startled when she heard the other woman's voice. She bumped her head pretty hard in the cupboard and cursed silently, slowly standing up, one hand holding the flour and the other one rubbing the bump already forming on the back of her head.

*Great, another injury…* she thought to herself, but out loud she said.

'Good morning Ororo.'

The white haired woman winced in sympathy when the teen bumped her head. It really must have hurt. Concerned she walked over to hear, took the flour out of the Jeans hand and tilted her head toward herself, her hands already looking for the bump. And she found a quite impressive one.

'Ouch, that must hurt. Are you alright Jean?' Ororo questioned the teen.

'Don't worry Ro, I'm fine. I've got quite a thick head as you know.' Jeans answered stepping out of the white haired woman's range.

At this the weather witch laughed out loud. Knowing Jean since she was 10 she knew that the redhead got a really thick head, especially when things were not going her way. Stubbornness must be a treat that came with red hair.

'Yes, I really know that. By the way, why are you thick headed woman down here on a Saturday at this time?' the white haired woman questioned again.

*Quick, think of something Jean, you can do this.*

'Eh … I went to bed early last night … and I woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep anymore.'

Jean smiled at the woman in front of her, trying to convince her she was telling the truth. *Ugh, and I couldn't come up with something better? Now Ro is definitely not going to believe me.*

And sure to Jeans thoughts Ororo looked at the teen not very convinced, raising her left eyebrow slightly. She knew for a fact that Jean was up late, playing video games with Scott.

'Are you sure there isn't more to it?' she asked Jean in a caring tone.

'No, nothing to worry about. I just couldn't sleep anymore.' Said Jean, trying to smile even more convincingly at the woman in front of her.

Ororo sighed, knowing she wouldn't get more out of the teen right know. She had to stop probing or Jean would close up completely. She knew the girl very well and the older she got the less forthcoming she became when she had problems. The white haired woman kind of missed the little girl who poured her heart out to her quite often. She missed spending time with Jean in general, but with the new students they were both always very busy and now not only Jean looked for her guidance, but also other girls. Some even went to Jean. And she also couldn't show any favoritism toward the redhead, as much as she wanted to sometimes. If she spent much more time with Jean as she did with the others there sure would be questions and she didn't want that.

'Alright, if you say so.' The weather witch said smiling at the fidgeting teen in front of her.

Jean let out a slight breath of relief, which didn't go unnoticed by the other occupant of the room. She looked at Jean and noticed she didn't look at her. Instead the red haired woman looked at the ground, playing with her hair like she always did when she was nervous. Ororo wanted to get at the bottom of this, but not now.

'So, what do you want for breakfast?' Ororo broke the silence.

Jean looked up, relieved that the other woman dropped the topic for now, but she wasn't sure how long she was going to keep quiet about it.

'I was thinking of making my granny's pancakes.'

Ororos eyes light up in delight. She hadn't had these pancakes since … since forever.

'I hadn't had this stuff in ages.' She said and continued 'Just like old times, eh?'

Jean smiled at that. It was true. When she stayed at the institute in the beginning they always had pancakes when she felt down, which was quite often at the beginning.

Now both of them got moving automatically. Ororo set the table for four people – herself, the professor, Logan and Jean. At this time no one else would be up.

The redhead was mixing all ingredients together with her power, smiling when she thought of the time the professor let her do as a way to exercise her powers. She put a pan on the stove, poured some oil in it and turned the lit on. But before she could make the first batch of pancakes suddenly a hand took the ladle away from her. The owner of these hands pushed Jean away from the stove and proceeded to make pancakes.

First Jean pouted and crossed her arms; she really wanted to make these pancakes herself, but then she realized that the white haired woman wasn't looking at her. She didn't do this on purpose, she did this because she was used to it. When Jean was younger Ororo thought that she was too young to be trusted at the stove.

'Ro, you do know that I'm not 10 anymore?' the redhead asked sounding quite amused.

Startled Ororo looked up, just now realizing what she had done. She'd treated the teen like the little girl she once was. She just had been lost in her thoughts, still trying to figure out what could be wrong with Jean.

'Uh … oh, yes of course, I'm sorry Jean. I got lost in my thoughts.' She apologized looking sheepish, handing Jean the paddle.

The redhead just laughed out loud while flipping the pancakes over like an expert. It looked like she wasn't the only one who felt a little out of it this morning. Brushing an annoying lock out of her face she smiled. It really felt like years ago when she had been alone with the weather witch, the professor and Logan. She couldn't blame the other woman.

'Don't worry about it Ororo.' She reassured the white haired woman, who still looked apologetic at her. The other one smiled at this and started to get everything else they needed, like maple syrup.

Ororo knew there was still something bothering Jean, but she decided to leave it alone for now. The redhead seemed to feel better and she didn't want to darken the mood.

Soon the pancakes were done and everything was set for breakfast. Jean was just getting the last pancakes out of the pan when the professor wheeled in.

'Do I smell pancakes after grandmother Greys recipe?' asked the other telepath, sniffing the air with closed eyes.

'Good morning professor, yes you do.' Jean said smiling at the man in front of her.

Surprised the professor opened his eyes.

'Good morning Jean, Ororo.'

'Morning Charles.' Said the weather witch, already busy with serving everyone their pancakes.

The professor turned back to face Jean again. Why was she even up at such a time on a Sunday?

'Jean, is everything alright? You haven't been up that early in years.'

*Oh no, not the professor too.* the redhead groaned mentally. Why can't they just leave her alone?

'Don't worry professor, everything is fine. I just couldn't sleep anymore.' She lied smoothly. She was getting better at this.

Charles Xavier looked at her skeptically, but decided to let the subject drop. He cast a glance at Ororo and saw that she looked the same as he did – skeptical.

Is Jean alright? he asked the white haired woman telepathically, who turned her head slightly in his direction.

I'm not sure, but I think something is wrong. I'll try to find out what's the matter with her. Just leave her alone for now. Storm projected back, seeing the professor nod slightly out of the corner of her eyes.

Jean realized what was going on, but she didn't say anything. She knew that the two were just worried about her, but she was sure she could do this on her own. No one was supposed to know about her problems – she was the professor's number one role model, so what would the others think when they found out she couldn't control her powers, not even after being so long here at the institute? Sure they saw her lose control when her powers grew so much, but afterwards everyone threatened it like it never really happened. She seemed back in control and they had nothing to worry about. Jean knew Rogues called her "Little Miss Perfect" behind her back. Well, she wasn't as perfect as everyone seemed to think.

'Oye, do I smell granny Grey's pancakes here?' a loud voice grumbled and the redhead nearly jumped out of her skin at Logans voice, clearly snapped out of her thoughts.

'Yes, you do.' She answered smiling, finally digging in, like the professor and Ororo were already doing. Logan was now not far behind them.

The dangerous looking man was just pouring maple syrup over his stack of pancakes when he realized something was off. He hadn't had that stuff in years, because Jean never was up that early on the weekends. In the beginning as a child maybe yes, but the older she got the longer she slept in the mornings normally.

'Hey Red, what are you doing out of bed so early?' he asked gruffly.

*I really should've just stayed in my room.* Jean thought annoyed to herself.

'I just couldn't go back to sleep, I don't know why. So I figured I could come down here and make some breakfast.' The telepath said slightly annoyed that she had to repeat her story a third time and one look at Logan showed her that he didn't believe her more than the other two did. His eyebrows drawn together he was about to say something else, but he closed his mouth, which looked quite funny. There was a reason that he didn't say anything else and that reason was a voice in his head.

Leave her alone for now. Ororo and I both also realized that something must be wrong, but let her handle that for now.

Logan nodded slightly, without looking at the professor, more or less satisfied. He didn't like that something was wrong with Jean, but whatever it was, in a way he was glad, cause he loved those pancakes.

Soon all the pancakes were gone and the four occupants were still the only ones in the kitchen, but after all it was only 8:30 in the morning and well you know when teens usually get up at the weekend. Logan stood up and wanted to leave the kitchen, the professor wheeling himself out right behind him. Suddenly two voices stopped them.

'LOGAN, PROFESSOR!' cried Jean out indignantly, putting her hands on her hips.

'CHARLES, LOGAN!' cried out another voice at the same time.

Both men turned around looking quite guilty. They saw two woman looking at them, the red haired one still with her hands on her hips and the white haired one with crossed arms, both having an not so amused look on their faces.

'Did you forget how this works?' Jean questioned them, looking stern.

And Ororo finished in case the men really didn't remember.

'When we cook, you're washing the dishes.'

The professor and Logan looked at each other crestfallen that they couldn't get away in time, but after one look at the woman in front of them they got moving fast. They both remembered times a few years ago where it was the same – the two females often made breakfast and they got mad when they tried to avoid washing the dishes. Just back then the tiny 10 year old looked really cute frowning at them. In the end they always got to work, an angry weather witch and an angry telepath, no matter how old, was not something they wanted against them, which they learned from hard experience.

Satisfied that the men were doing their work Ororo turned around to talk to Jean. She still had to find a way to help the girl open up to her, but she realized that this was going to be more difficult than she thought, because Jean was already halfway out of the kitchen.

'Jean, wait up.' The white haired woman called, speeding up her steps and walking toward the teen.

'Do you want to help me out in my greenhouse? If I remember correctly you always enjoyed that.'

The redhead cursed in her head when Ororo was calling her. Why couldn't she just leave her alone for a while? Though the offer was nice, she did enjoy gardening and did it quite often in her early days at the institute, but with the time she was just too busy for it and much more pupils came to stay at the institute.

'Maybe this afternoon?' Jean offered, while playing with a lock that sneaked out of her ponytail and continued 'I was actually planning on going jogging.'

Not quite happy with this arrangement Ororo nodded. She knew she couldn't force Jean to talk about whatever was bothering her. But she felt her heart melt a little as the redhead shot her a beaming smile, before running out of the door. Maybe the girl needed some time to sort herself out before talking to anyone. Sighing she went to get herself a good book – reading always helped her to organize her thoughts.

After her jog Jean felt calmer and right now she was just taking a shower. She sighed happily when the warm water poured over her head. She really had needed a calm morning for once. She loved the others, a lot, but it was always loud and hectic with all these people around. And with school work and the whole x-men stuff she had rarely time for herself. And those horrible nightmares and her telekinetic fits during the night were just the tip of the iceberg. While washing her hair she decided that today would be just for herself. She would take a good book and just read, but where? The redhead had a thoughtful look on her face when she turned the water off – of course, the roof. It wasn't that cold outside and with a blanket she would be fine.

Smiling she got out of the shower, drying herself with her big bath towel, but the smile fell off her face quickly when she looked at her naked body. Bruises where covering from head to toe. It was a little wonder that no one had noticed anything by now. It was spring and she still could wear long sleeved shirts and long trousers.

The redhead sighed, now Ororo, the professor and Logan suspected that something was wrong and she had to be even more careful than before.

Not long after her shower Jean had a book and a blanket tucked beneath her left arm and opened her window with the right one. Sometimes it was useful being a telekinetic, the flying part was really cool and she could avoid others more easily. Carefully she looked outside, from one side to another, and was relieved when she saw no one outside. Just as she flew out of the window there was a knock at her door and she heard Kitty's voice

'Jean, are you in? Do you want to hang out?'

It was not that the redhead didn't like the lively younger girl, but now she really just wanted to be left alone. Quickly she floated high enough so no one would be able to see her out of the window, because she was quite sure that Kitty would just come into her room, even without Jean inviting her in. And sure just a few seconds after that thought she heard Kitty's voice nearer than before. She was in Jeans room and the redhead didn't hear the door. The younger girl must've phased through the door like she usually did. She held her breath when she heard Kitty call out again.

'Jean, are you here?'

After a moment she heard Kitty mutter to herself.

'Mh … she isn't here. Maybe someone else knows where she is. I really want her to try my new cookies later.'

Jean shuddered at these words, clearly remembering Kitty's cooking and baking skills. She quickly flew to her favorite part on the roof. Smiling situated herself comfortably and snuggled deep into the blanket, opened her book and started reading. Hours passed and the redhead totally forgot the time. She was so engrossed in her book that she even forgot to go to lunch.

By now Ororo was getting worried. It seemed that no one had seen Jean since breakfast and the girl wasn't at lunch. Why was she skipping meals? The red haired girl had seemed to be feeling better after she had pancakes, but where was she now?

'Ororo, Ororo.' A voice ripped her out of her thoughts. Surprised she blinked to see an exited Kitty stand in front of her, with a tray of cookies. A feeling of dread came over her and she was already thinking about an excuse about not eating anything, because she clearly remembered the girl's culinary skills, before Kitty could even open up her mouth.

'Ororo, do you want to be my first official taste tester?' she asked the white haired woman excited.

The weather witch forced a smile on her face and thankfully the young girl didn't seem to notice that it was a forced smile.

'No thanks Kitty, I had a lot for breakfast today and lunch was just 30 minutes ago I'm really not hungry.'

'Oh ok.' Sounding a little disappointed, but happily she added 'Maybe someone else will like to try my cookies.'

'I'm sure someone will.' Ororo said and smiled encouragingly at Kitty, her thoughts already drifting to Jean again. Where was that girl?

'Ororo?'

'Yes Kitty?' the older woman said with an absent mind.

'What did you have for breakfast today? It was smelling sooo good when we came down.' The younger girl asked.

'Oh, Jean was up quite early and decided to make pancakes after her grandmother's recipe. They're really good.' Ororo explained smiling.

'Speaking of Jean, I actually planned her to be my official taste tester, but I could find her nowhere. Do you know where she is?' Kitty asked hopefully.

'No, I'm sorry, I don't know Kitty. I haven't seen Jean since breakfast. Maybe you'll find her later.' The white haired woman told the teen in front of her and turned around to continue her search for the red haired teen. Silently smiling to herself she thought that she wouldn't have told Kitty where Jean was anyway, even if she knew where she was. With Kitty's cooking skills that would've been just too risky.

So, what do you think? I really hoped you like it and want to read more. I would be very happy if you left an review.

Writing to you soon (hopefully) :)


End file.
